


Just a grumble

by SilentBob



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Mr. Robot (TV), Starship Troopers (1997)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentBob/pseuds/SilentBob
Summary: I borrowed heavily from Mr Robot and Assassin's Creed and threw in my own flavour.  Just something that seemed relevant to today and all the crap going on.





	Just a grumble

“Explain to me culture.”

“Nothing is true,” James said after a moment’s silence. “But everything is permitted.”

“What do you mean?”

“To say that nothing is true, is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization. To say that everything is permitted is to understand that we are the architects of our actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic.”

“But this isn’t about society, this is about culture.”

“The two are the same,” James shrugged. “indistinguishable from the other.”

The teacher studied James and said, “As Ricky Ricardo said to Lucy, you've got some 'splaining to do.”

There were confused looks, but James smiled, getting the reference.

“Culture is defined as the set of learned behaviours and beliefs that characterize a society or a people group. It's the tangible and intangible institutions, beliefs, and attitudes that make them a people group.”

“Why do you have such a dim view of society?”

“Oh I don’t know. Is it that we collectively thought that Steve jobs was a great man even when we knew he made billions off the backs of children? Or maybe it’s that it feels that all of our heroes are counterfeit. The world itself is just one big hoax. Spamming each other with our burning commentary bullshit, masquerading as insight.” The classroom stared at him but he ignored it, he was on a roll. “I suppose in hindsight, it seems obvious that the final conquest of the United States came about, not as a result of war and invasion, but simply because so many notable Americans were purchasable. History books, if any legitimate ones get written, will someday explain how those in leadership roles, both in and out of government, all had a price. Which, when you think about it, makes a heart breaking kind of sense. From its inception, our national culture has been predicated on the ruthless pursuit of profit. Sure we all enjoy movies, books and TV shows that portray people putting principles ahead of personal gain. But it might be time to admit that in the real world, grandiose patriotism has always been a mask used to hide banal self-interest. Regardless, the sale is complete. Cash, not Kalashnikovs, sealed the deal.”

“How do you figure this?”

“Look at who we voted into power, a businessman, someone who literally sees ‘America’ as a business,” James said. “He doesn’t know how to run the country, doesn’t know how to even run his own empire.”

“But he’s worth billions…”

“And what does that get you?” James shrugged, “Money begets money, he had money so he keeps money, if you check out his financial holdings you will actually discover that he is losing more than he’s making, he sits in a sinking ship, the more he scoops out the more pours in. He believed that by becoming President he could turn a profit, which makes my argument legitimate. He used force to become President.”

“He didn’t force anyone, he let people vote for him.” The teacher paused, “and honestly there’s nothing violent about voting the idea is to stop violence by voting.”

James barked out a laugh, “Seriously?”

“Yes.”

“When you vote, you are exercising political authority, you're using force. And force is violence. The supreme authority from which all other authorities are derived.”


End file.
